Fix You
by StayFreeG3
Summary: Yuuya Kizami is a very troubled junior in high school with a very warped sense of the truth. Yuka Mochida is a sophomore at Byakudan High. After an accident in which Yuka is left in a coma and awakes believing all those whom she held dear are dead only to realize they're all alive and well including Kizami. How will their fates play out this time?
1. Recollections of a Dream

A/N: Hello readers! This fic much like the game is dark, this will be a KIzami X Yuka fic as well so if you don't like don't read! And just so nothing is fuzzy in this story Yuka is 16 and Kizami is 17. Leave in questions or comments below! I love to see what you guys think! Enjoy!

* * *

><p>"<em>And the tears come streaming down your face<em>

_When you lose something you can't replace_

_When you love someone, but it goes to waste_

_Could it be worse?"_

_ - Coldplay, Fix You_

* * *

><p><strong>Prologue:<strong>

"BIG BROTHER!...s-save me! *hic*" I felt Kizami's hands tighten around my neck. I couldn't breathe.

"Yuka-chaaann, hehe how many times must I remind you?..." He bent down close to my ear and his voice took a very sinister tone.

"Your big brother is not coming. He's right here…"

"Mnnghhh…a-aahhhmnnghh!" I screamed trying to escape in futility against the strength in his vice-like grip around my bone dry throat. Suddenly I felt the pressure of my bladder relieve as I slowly, embarrassingly wet myself involuntarily from the fear. I felt Kizami's grip loosen if only a little.

"So…Yuka do you hate me so much that you wet yourself?" He seemed to have gone into a trance-like state. He gripped within his painfully strong hands and began muttering 'no' over and over again until the word became nothing but a garbled up scream devoid of human nature.

"Um..Kizami? D-does your head hurt?" Even in all the horribleness he had done to not only me but my friends as well I couldn't bear the sight of his pain, of anyone's suffering. He was still a human being deep inside. He was just sick. Very sick…

He continued to scream in pain. There were even tears in his eyes.

"D-do you want some of my headache medicine? It's in m-my pocket…you c-can take some if you want to." He suddenly looked at me, his eyes filled with conflicting emotions and remorse.

"Y-you even though I…" I never did hear the rest of his sentence. His I watched the life leave his eyes instead as the gargantuan zombie-like man cracked his skull with the large iron hammer he welded. Death…so much death.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 1 : Recollections of a Dream<strong>

4 years. It had been 4 years since the accident. I had been through multiple recovery surgeries, physical therapy sessions, and countless different therapists; for what they called mental trauma and physical trauma. The doctors had called it a dream. That in my coma my brain had tried to come up with a scenario to compensate for the physical trauma I had been through in the bus wreck. I couldn't recall that bus wreck. My mom had told me many times that an eighteen wheeler had crashed straight into my school bus on the way home that rainy afternoon in April. They told me that I had been the only survivor of the 39 other middle schoolers in the wreckage. When the paramedics had found me I was in critical condition with a fractured skull and multiple contusions to the brain. My abdomen and left eye had been mutilated as well. The repair surgeons had been able to salvage and restore my left eye but my stomach still would be marred with ugly scars of that day forevermore.

But that's **not** what I remembered.

I remembered the feeling of Kizami's knife plunging into my stomach and tearing apart my insides. I remembered the sickening blindness caused from him gouging my eye from its socket methodically and slowly cooing 'I wonder will it come out?' with a smile on his face, leaving me unable to do anything but seize and gurgle from the amount of blood pouring down my throat. I remember the helplessness of Naomi and Satoshi as they welcomed death helplessly from the fate they'd accepted. I remember the small stream of drool trickling down Seiko's chin as she swayed back and forth in the filthy broken down bathroom stall unable to wipe her face. I remembered it all, all of their deaths.

But they didn't. No one did. None of them believed me.

The accident had changed me. Whenever I was with Satoshi in our home I could hardly allow myself to believe it was real. These memories of a fake world tormented me like a plague. It had infected not only my mind but my heart as well. I distanced myself from my brother and his friends, and my friends as well. Everyone blamed this coldness on the 'accident'. I had also changed in my appearance as well. In those long 4 years I had become a woman, a moderate bust, longer legs, a fuller figure in general. My short choppy brown hair had grown to chocolate waves that fell just below my shoulder. I traded in my blue smock for a newer more risqué senior high school girl outfit. I was no longer the popular, cute, clingy Yuka Mochida. I was the scary, disturbed, and outcast that no one really understood. But how could they? How could they have known the torture I had known if they could not remember it? I was scared all the time knowing that not even my prince-like big brother could save me. I hated high school. I hated my demented existence. I hated reliving my sickening death every night in my dreams.

Today would be like any other day. I would eat breakfast with big brother we would drive to school then we would head our separate ways.

"Yuka dear, if you're feeling up to it would you like to join me in the garden this afternoon when you come home?"

"No thankyou mom." I replied stiffly walking past her disappointed face towards the car. Once I shut the front door to the house I paused to overhear Mom and Satoshi's conversation about me as usual.

"No I…I don't know Mom, I really don't. She's not Yuka anymore she hasn't been ever since…that day she woke up." He sighed. I envisioned him pinching the bridge of his nose like usually did when he was frustrated.

"Satoshi…please. She always adored you my…my sweet Yuka." I walked away once I heard the pitiful sobs of my mother. I waited patiently in the car, counting the seconds before Satoshi stormed into the car. 3…2…1…_slam! _The engine roared to life and then we sped away.

"Yuka-chan…"

"What is it, Satoshi?" I replied monotonously.

"Y-Yuka you can be as cold to me as you like but she is our mother. Just…please Yuks for her sake…"

"For her sake what? Go back to the way I was 4 years ago?" Satoshi remained silent. He didn't say a word until we pulled into the school parking lot and killed the engine of the car.

"You were always so kind, so open…" he paused and shifted his gaze to meet mine.

"I would like to see that Yuka once again." He looked away and closed the car door, walking towards the school building. After a minute of letting his sincere words sink in I followed suit.

I am sorry, onii-chan.

I felt bad for my coldness to my family. I had to think about their point of view in this as well. Maybe it wouldn't be so bad to try again. To be normal that is. I spotted one of my old friends Kishinara from middle school days with an empty seat open next to her. Maybe I should try not sitting alone?

"U-Um…Kishinara-kun, can I sit beside you?" she looked genuinely excited by my request.

"Y-Yes! Of course Yuka-chan!" I had to admit I enjoyed the light atmosphere for a change around these bubbly girls and their hopeless romantic wishes as opposed to my dark gloomy thoughts with me, myself, and I.

"I wonder if Satoshi-san is single right now?" I broke out in loud undaunted laughter. The first laugh I had had in a long time. Kishinara-kun joined in laughter with me.

"It's good to have you with us again Yuka-chan!" I smiled in return to her sweet statement. It felt good laughing with them. Smiling with them.

It was 7th period. It had been an unexpectedly good day.

"Now class, before the day is over I would like to introduce our new student-" Time seemed to move in slow motion as he entered the class room. I couldn't believe mine own eyes. His raven locks, those eyes the color of dawn, that tall lean body…

"Kizami Yuuya."

We made eye contact once he was settled in his seat. I tore my eyes away and glued them onto the clock that ticked ever so slowly. I couldn't pay attention to the lesson. The words didn't register. The only thing I could feel was the burning stare of Kizami. I was sweating profusely even though I felt ice cold. My teeth were chattering. I knew this feeling all too well. I was hyperventilating. 1 more minute. I kept repeating in my head over and over. Just 60 more seconds and then I would be free. Free from this eternal silent suffering. I glanced at my killer once more before the bell rang clear. He was real. He was right here before my very eyes. _BBRrrRRiinnnggghhhhhh! _I bolted from my seat. I ran pushing past anyone and everyone, fleeing as though my life depended on it. I ran until I saw my big brother. He looked puzzled as to why I was so pale with fright.

"Yuka-chaAH!?" He yelped as I gripped the fabric of his shirt as though it was a life-line, and cried. I cried in terror. Pure, horrifying terror.

"S-satoshi…*hic*…please…save m-me…big brother..please..*hic*" I sobbed into him.

"Yuka." He stated softly pulling me into a firm embrace.

"It's alright Yuka you're safe, I'm here. I'm always right here."

"L-let's go home…together *hic*…Satoshi."

I spent the rest of that day in a catatonic state. With my mother stroking her hands through my hair and Satoshi gently rubbing my back as I silently cried into their laps whilst we watched whatever happened to come on the T.V. I'm so sorry, everyone. I'm so sorry I am such a burden on you.


	2. I Remember You

**Disclaimer: I do not own Corpse Party sadly.**

A/N: Here's chapter two! I hope you all like it! As always leave any questions or comments below!

* * *

><p>"<em>Think twice before you touch my girl<em>

_Come around I'll let you feel the burn_

_Think twice before you touch my girl_

_Come around, come around no more."_

_Think Twice, EVE 6_

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 2: I Remember You<strong>

*FLASHBACK*

"*Hic* onii-chan…where are you?..Save me onii-chan*hic*" Run. I told my legs. Run, faster. I continued fleeing my eyes too blurred with tears to really see. I didn't care though. I just wanted to run away so that they couldn't catch me. I wanted freedom from this haunted elementary school. _Crash! _I fell backwards onto the rotting wooden floor with the breath having been knocked out of me.

"Ouch." I mumbled as I rubbed my head. Just what had I run into?

"Yo." I gasped in terror. Who had I run into? I took in the stranger's appearance. He was taller than Satoshi-nii that was for sure. He had dark hair like the color of coal. His eyes were a light grey. He seemed kind even though I didn't really know just who he was.

"Um..I'm sorry…" I stammered. The stranger smiled and outstretched his hand.

"It's quite alright." Gratefully I took the boy's hand as he helped me to my feet.

"Why are you crying?" he questioned. I realized then that I had been crying. I furiously wiped my eyes and cheeks of the tears.

"I'm sorry I just…I lost my onii-chan..we got separated somehow.." His eyes were full of sympathy as he bent down to my level. He put his large hand on my shoulder.

"Oh? Is that so? What a coincidence I seemed to have lost my little sister as well."

I looked up into his dawn colored eyes.

"R-Really?"

"Yes. Well how about we go and look for them together…?"

"Yuka Mochida." I filled in.

"What do you say, Yuka?" I pondered for a minute he seemed kind, after all he had just offered to help me.

"O-okay." He smiled sincerely retaking his stance at his full height. He outstretched his hand yet again for me to walk with him.

"Hey!...Um what's your name?" I asked innocently. He turned to face me without stopping in his gait.

"Yuuya-"

*END OF FLASHBACK*

"Kizami!" I shouted bolting upright in my bed. I turned to look at the clock panting in a cold sweat. It had been him every night in my dreams this week. It was 5:00. No use in trying to go back to sleep now.

Meanwhile in the Kizami household…

"Yuka!" I gripped my head in pain. Another…memory? No flashback? Or is it even real? How was it that ever since that rainy night in April, 4 years ago, when he had been hospitalized for a harder than usual hit in the head from his older brother with a concussion, he kept having visions of the girl with the big blue eyes. Those eyes…they haunted him every night.

Whenever he would have these 'visions' of the girl they would usually precede a terrible headache.

Just recently had he actually found out this girls name. Yuka. Yuka Mochida. When he saw her that first time in person he was sure he had seen a ghost. He had fragmented memories of a place he had come to understand was Heavenly Host Elementary School, most of them surrounding this Yuka. Pieces and glimpses of her. Her tears. His knife pressed against the delicate skin of her neck. Her smile. Her. Sometimes though theses visions were shrouded by a twisted exhilaration or heavy remorse. Corpses, so many mutilated images. This place for **that** Kizami was heaven, but…it had ever since he had awoken, in that white room filled with the scent of medicine and cleaning products, it had been turned into his very real hell. It pained him, literally to hear Yuka's screams, to see her frightened face as tears fell unto the slab of splintered wood she was tethered to. In the past he had felt excited, thrilled even to end ones life with his own bare hands.

But…

For some reason still unknown to him ever since that awakening, this Yuka, the girl with the big blue eyes, had changed him. Him, a man like him. This girl he decided should he ever meet this saving grace he would cling to her. Because maybe in some way he could become a decent even good man with a girl like her at his side. Also he was curious to find out just what exactly had taken place between her and him in this school. Had he tortured her like those hamsters and rabbits previously? Or had he just dreamt this all up?

"Good morning onii-chan!" I cheerily welcomed Satoshi into the kitchen. I had made special breakfast because I hadn't been able to sleep. Waffles hand-made from batter which emitted an amorous aroma. Prettied up by a mixture of blueberries and strawberries split into halves, of course you had to have an array of tastes on the sweet spectrum in order to have a successful meal. So the berries adorned a fluffy white puff of whipped cream.

"Onii-chan? It's been a while since you've called me that Yuka." I blushed, it had been awhile hadn't it? I watched feeling somewhat prideful as Satoshi engulfed the spread I had made before him. But then again Satoshi would eat just about anything so it would take a real critic to find out whether or not I was actually talented in cooking.

"Oh Yuka-chan!" I felt slightly smothered as my mom practically strangled me with glee.

"I've missed your cooking!" she sighed in relief. Mom had been picking up my slack in the kitchen, needless to say she wasn't the best of cooks…

"So what's the occasion Yuka?" Satoshi slurred between bites. I looked towards my feet nervously, shifting them slightly. Satoshi's words from the previous day still ringing clearly in my ears.

"_You were always so kind, so open…I would like to see that Yuka once again."_

"N-no reason." I mumbled.

I decided to skip out on 7th period math class. It had been a pleasant day again. Which I had learned to savor for the bad days. And I didn't want Kizami to ruin the nice vibe in the ar. I pulled out my cellphone and shot Satoshi a quick text.

**Will be home later. Needed to pick up groceries.**

The latter was true. I paused in my twirling down the sidewalk once a small droplet of water splattered onto my nose. I looked towards the now stormy gray sky. It was raining. I hated the rain now because it held a sad tune. I rushed to the nearest store in an attempt to keep from being fully drenched. I just so happened that I had stumbled into a bookstore. I smiled completely content with being trapped in here for an hour or two. I scanned through the topic signs adorning an array of novels until I found the stand labeled romance. Unbeknownst to anyone else I secretly loved these stories. The happily ever afters. I loved them because when I read them I was the damsel in distress or the princess waiting on her prince, or even the hopeless school girl captivated by the mysterious boy. Hey, guilty pleasure at its finest right?

I looked at the digital clock in my cellphone. It read 4:30. I looked outside and it was pouring. I sighed closing my new found interest, Stuck in Love. I walked towards the cashier with said book in hand fishing around my pockets for some money.

"That'll be 15.25$, miss." I handed him the amount wordlessly and breathed a small thankyou as I braced myself for the cold shower I was about to receive. I let out a chilled yelp as the rain soaked very inch of my body. What was it about the rain that could make me feel so sad? I pondered the question as I strolled down the concrete sidewalk.

"Help!" I froze in front of the alleyway I was about to pass, hearing a desperate cry.

"Oh God! Someone help me!" Panicking I looked around for someone who might help but there was no one. It was only me. I dropped my new book on the concrete and ran towards the source of distress in question. It was just a single man hunched over holding his gut like something had injured him.

"S-Sir is something wrong?" I asked nervously. I heard an insidious chuckle escape the strangers lips. My heart dropped like a rock inside of my chest. No…

I felt him grab my wrists and pin me against the brick wall behind me roughly. The hard sandy surface of the wall hurt as it dug into my flesh leaving scrapes.

"The only thing wrong here sweetheart is that your clothes 'er still on." I felt tears threatening to spill down my cheeks. I heard more laughter towards my right side and slowly turned my head towards it. Another man in a black rain jacket was chuckling maniacally as if he had just won the lottery…or no more like Kizami had been when he'd heard my screams. Yes it sounded just like that.

"P-Please you don't have to do this. Just let me go and I-I won't say anything." He smirked in response. His eyes narrowing as he raked his eyes over me.

"Hear that Jinto? She won't tell." That latter laughed yet again. The man moved my wrists to where they were pinned by just his one hand and with his now free one slowly drew out something from his pocket. It glinted at me maliciously, and I lost it. I cried and kicked and wailed but it was all in vain. The man pushed himself against me rendering my legs useless, and drew the knife to my neck. The pungent odor of alcohol hit me as he drew close to me.

"One more peep sweetheart, and I'll slit this pretty little throat of yours." He said slowly his snake like tongue darting out and slithering the expanse of my jawline. I couldn't control the pathetic whimpers escaping from my shaking bones. His knife ran down my shirt threatening to rip open the buttons keeping it together and exposing my assets. I closed my eyes not wanting to see his grinning face.

"Release her." My eyes flew open. I knew that voice.

"What'er you gonna do if I don't?" the man said sarcastically raising my pleated skirt. I let out a small cry as his knife came to rest on my left hip.

"Shut up!" he spat at me. I looked towards the voice, wanting to make sure I was absolutely certain in my assumption of who had come to my rescue. He was drenched just as I was and his countenance held a malevolent façade. The likes of which chilled me even further.

"K-Kizami…" I whispered.

"Take care of him Jinto." I man ordered sounding rather annoyed. I couldn't see because the man was blocking my view of the onslaught that was about to occur between Kizami and Jinto. I heard a few slips of feet against the pavement and agitated grunts and then the sound of metal clattering against stone. Ironically I prayed it was Kizami who had won. Then I heard someones footsteps.

"Get lost, or the only thing you'll remember is the feeling of me slowly ripping out your tongue as you choke on your own blood." Kizami's low tone made me shiver. I felt my wrists be released and flop down against my sides as I slid down against the alley wall. Why? Why did you save me? I wondered as we stared into each other's eyes.

Once the man had fled dragging his friend along with him, Kizami turned back to me.

"Yu…ka…" he said slowly as if my name was a foreign word to him. I was still unable to speak or move but I wanted to know why? How was he here anyway? Had he followed me with his own agenda in mind and those guys just beat him to it? He looked into my gaze deeply one last time as if he was searching for something within them and then turned and left. I followed him with my eyes until he completely disappeared, out of sight. After a while I picked myself up and got a hold on my emotions. Immediately I pulled out my cell phone and dialed Satoshi.

"H-Hey can you come get me? I'm by the bookstore on 4th. Thanks."

I walked shakily towards the exit of the disgusting alleyway that was stained with the scent of urine and vomit and trash. I paused remembering the book I had dropped. I picked it up and even though it was dripping wet I still clutched it with my hands possessively, and waited for Satoshi.

I didn't tell my mom or Satoshi about what had happened. They didn't need to know, they would just worry. I was already enough of a burden on them. I skipped dinner and went straight to my room instead. I peeled off my soaked uniform and tossed it into the hamper. I went into the bathroom and turned the dial to H jumping in as soon as the littlest flare of warmth reached my fingers. As I scrubbed myself clean with strawberry scented soap I thought about Kizami. He wasn't all bad…

*FLASHBACK*

"Kizami-"My words were abruptly ended by a long yawn. The day had worn on me, and I felt like a zombie stumbling around with Kizami's hand being the only thing preventing me from face planting.

"Are you tired already Yuka?" I nodded yawning again rubbing my weary eyes. He must've found my delirium amusing because he was laughing at me. Finally he stopped our long grueling journey and led me to a small place along the wall big enough for the two of us.

"I-I just need a little rest." I mumbled.

He sunk down with his back against the wall. It was weird being eye level with him. Bashfully I laid down at his feet.

"Yuka-chan come rest here it's safer if you're right beside me." He offered. I was too tired to insist on any different alternative so I scooted to the space plenty big enough for me between his legs. I pulled my legs up underneath me and tucked my hands in between my thighs, resting the back of my head against the broad expanse of his chest. It was so quiet that I could hear the little thump of his heartbeat as its rhythmic pulse slowly lulled me into sleep…"

*END OF FLASHBACK*

As I pulled my covers over my head climbing into the bed, I blushed at the memory of that nap. I guess he really wasn't all bad, was he?

* * *

><p>AN: Dun dun dun! Kizami to the rescue! Chapter 3 will be up soon! And just because I feel like I need to say this 'the man' or rapist doesn't have a name because in my opinion and I think Yuka would agree he doesn't deserve one! Well hoped you guys enjoyed! Give me any suggestions below and tell me what you liked!


	3. Stalker Status

**Disclaimer: I do not own Corpse Party.**

**A/N: More of Kizami in this chapter I am 'planning' to post chapter 4 tomorrow! **** Hope you guys like it things are going to start getting more steamy soon ;)**

* * *

><p>"<em>Am I more than you've bargained for yet?<em>

_I am sitting here watching you two from the closet_

_Wishing to be the friction _

_In your jeans."_

_Sugar We're Goin' Down, FallOut Boy_

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 3 : Stalker Status<strong>

In the days that followed the incident in the alleyway, I had become something of a stalker. I had been watching Kizami. Sounds creepier than I thought it would. But I couldn't help myself. I was not only curious as to why Kizami had protected me but also to thank him for the action. That was what I was supposed to do right? Never in a million years had I thought it would be this hard though. I kept trying to build up the courage to tell him one simple word but I couldn't. And it wasn't from paralyzing fear either surprisingly. If I had to pinpoint my emotion hold it down and stamp a label on it, I believe it would be 'anxiety'. Of all things and of all people I was nervous to speak to. I wasn't exactly sure what had happened to me but I wasn't really all that afraid of Kizami anymore. I was still in a miniscule way deep down within myself scared but not to the pint of where it was unbearable.

But fear aside, I had learned quite a few things about Kizami from my observations. Number one, he didn't really have that many friends in all honesty his closest friend was Kensuke Kurosaki. Who seemed to be Kizami's complete polar opposite. I guess opposites attract? Number two, he was nearly always silent. He never seemed to open his mouth, not even when he was surrounded by friends in the lunchroom. Number three, he had a numerous amount of girls that were head over heels for him.

"Eeek! Look Sakata its Yuuya-kun!" I raised my head slightly at the excited whisper of the girls beside me. They were fangirling over Kizami like brainless idiots. They watched him like he was a god whose actions were all divine and pure in manner. Kizami as usual was breaking the dress code. No one ever seemed to give him grief for it though. His maroon blazer was slung over his shoulder and his shirt unbuttoned down the front to where a decent amount of his chest was exposed. Geez, why were they so bedazzled by just plain old Kizami?

Bored from the drawling slow voice of my teacher talking about three dimensional figures my eyes wandered over towards Kizami. His eyes were closed with his chin resting atop his hand propped on top of his desk. Despite the fact that he seemed to be resting he still held a pensive and calculating expression. I looked over the features of his face, innocently. I followed his dark hair's pattern brushed over the base of his nose. I traced the prominent line of his jaw down to his commutable chest losing my sense of reason as for why it was so mesmerizing…these lines of his chest. I felt unexpectedly warm from my borderline scandalous thoughts. What was I thinking? This was Kizami! But now that I'd thought about it he was 'attractive' per say, not that that meant anything. You could view many people as attractive and yet still not hold feelings for them right? Suddenly Kizami opened his eyes and his gaze, oh his torturous gaze fixated on me. Why? I thought as my eyes darted towards the nearest possible object so it would appear as though I hadn't been staring. This heat?Am I?...blushing? Ridiculous.

I smiled slightly curious as to what was the cause of the apparent red tint in Yuka's cheeks. I had noticed shed been watching me and was curious as to why she had been doing that also. But…I had to admit she looked really quite cute blushing. I wanted to make her like that again…

"Crap! I'm late!" I whined rushing down the schools mostly vacant hallways.

"Satoshi-nii is going to be upset." I muttered still slightly jogging. _Crash!_

"Ouch." I rubbed my head tenderly. I really needed to start looking where I was going.

"I'm sorry, Yuka." I felt my heart skip a beat. I looked up hesitantly and sure enough there before me was the hand of none other than Kizami Yuuya. This looked quite familiar.

"N-No. It was my fault." I said, reluctantly taking his hand. The feeling of him pulling me up off the floor all too familiar. He nodded smiling slightly in acknowledgement that I was alright, and turned to walk away. I stood frozen in my place feeling ashamed of my fear. Say something.

"K-Kizami-kun." I'm not a coward, not anymore. I wouldn't let this stupid possibly delusional fear hold me down anymore. He paused midstep and turned back to face me.

"Hmm?" I gripped the collar of my shirt anxiously trying to form words.

"T-Thank you for…the other day." I looked at my feet not wanting to see his reaction.

"Ne, it's no problem." Silence ensued in the empty hallway yet neither of us moved from where we stood. I had a feeling he knew I had more to say.

"Why?" she asked me. Her hair fell in front of her eyes shielding them from me and darkening her features.

"Why did you help me?" I was little taken back by the boldness in her interrogatory question. Was this the same Yuka I had pieced together in my mind? So helpless she needed someone to depend upon for protection? The truth in the matter though was that I didn't fully understand 'why' myself either. I hadn't followed her that day or anything. I was on my way home when I'd felt a strange pull in the opposite direction. Something too inexplicable to describe with words. It led me to her, to Yuka. Then in the midst of the torrential rain I saw them. Her tears, her tears of fear and the man causing them. His body pressed against hers, his filthy unworthy scum like skin against the flesh of an angel. His knife glinting at me like I was an old friend. My body had just seemed to go into autopilot from then on.

"Why?!" she rose her voice slamming her tiny fist on me pushing me back against the lockers to our side. She was shaking with what seemed to be a combination of rage and confusion. Now it was my turn to shield my eyes from her.

"I don't know." The answer was honest but it didn't seem like it was what she was expecting. Her balled up fist softened and fell back down to her side. She backed away from me slowly, dumbfounded it seemed. Suddenly my head began throbbing in pain. It's coming. I thought.

"I'm sorry." I said as I turned walking faster than normal out of the school building and once I was completely alone settling unto a bench, I gripped my head trying to muffle yells of pain. Slowly images surfaced in my mind.

*FLASHBACK*

"Kizami-kun?" the innocent, unknowing little girl beside me inquired.

"Yes, Yuka-chan?"

"Are you strong?" what an odd question. I paused somewhat confused.

"Yes…why do you ask?" She squeezed my hand a little tighter.

"What if those children attack us?" She seemed genuinely afraid…yes. More of that emotion…I almost wanted a child's ghost to appear right before us just so I could savor her sweet little shriek of terror.

"Then you won't have to worry Yuka, because your beloved oni-**Kymphngh!" **She punched the lower part of my stomach and then retracted her hand and held it as though it had been stung.

"Wow Kizami-kun you are strong! You didn't even flinch!" I had to admit my adorable little sister was amusing even though she didn't know just yet that we were siblings.

"Ha, Yuka I already told you once you have no need to worry."

"Because you'll protect me right? Kizami-kun?" she smiled sweetly and endearingly as though what I was about to put her through would never happen.

*END OF FLASHBACK*

What is this feeling? Why…Why do I feel like I am **responsible** for protecting Yuka?

"Kizami-kun…" I thought aloud conflicted by some unidentifiable emotions. Surely he must've known the reason why he had protected me right? And why did he just walk away so suddenly? I flopped onto my bed zoning out on the ceiling. If you concentrated you could see all the little bumps and raises off the white plaster behind the spinning middle in the middle. Frustrated I called out for Satoshi. You were supposed ask your big brother about boys…right?

"Yuka? Is something wrong?" He asked quite concerned poking his head in the doorway.

"Yes." I said flatly. He gasped and all but tackled my lax body on the bed.

"W-Where? Are you hurt? Oi Yuka? YUKA?!" I couldn't help but start laughing at his dramatic antics.

"Satoshi it's not that kind of problem haha." He breathed a sigh of relief and climbed off me and towards the side of the bed.

"Then what kind of problem is it?" I covered me face with my sleeve trying to figure out how to tell Satoshi.

"Can we go to the treehouse?"

The treehouse was a little wooden shack our dad had built for us when I was born, while he was still with us. Me and Satoshi had always gone into the treehouse when we were feeling down or needed to cry or talk something out. It was a happy place that served in my opinion as the best place to view the city at night. The lights of the buildings and cars illuminated over the city like a thousand stars twinkling, dancing before your eyes. It had been about two years since I had set foot in there.

He nodded enthusiastically. But I still stayed glued to my bed.

"Can you carry me Satoshi?" I said completely drained and as pathetically as I could muster. He chuckled and helped me to my feet.

"Alright out with it." He demanded. I sighed pulling my knees to my chest leaning against the frame of the window looking at the beautiful shades of orange as the sun set.

"D-Do you know Kizami Yuuya?" I watched as Satoshi's face turned from stern and concentrated to complete shock.

"Y-Y-Yuka you and Y-Yuuya?" he said pointing a shaky finger at me. I blushed deep crimson.

"NO YOU IDIOT!" I screamed embarrassed for some reason by the question.

He breathed a sigh of relief and returned to normal.

"Then what about him?"

I watched intently as Satoshi's face distorted in horror in the experiences I'd had with Yuuya because me and him had been separated. I told him everything in all gory detail. When I had finished he covered his face with his hand so I couldn't see his tears. Satoshi…he cared too much about me, about everyone. It was his greatest strength and his greatest flaw. After I allowed him a few minutes to absorb the damage from the first bomb I'd dropped on him I dropped a second about the incident by the bookstore and how Kizami had saved me at the risk of his own life. I explained that even in Tenjin I had believed he was a good, confused, but deep down good person at heart and that I wasn't sure what to do now. Slowly he looked up at me his eyes red and raw.

"He hurt you…Yuka…and even though I may never be able to forgive him for that…the fact that **you're** considering the idea of a clean slate only further proves why the world needs more people like you one-chan." I smiled and wrapped my arms around my older brother.

"Thank you onii-chan."

* * *

><p>AN: SO EXCITED FOR NEXT CHAPTER TOMORROW. Things are going to start picking up from here. In this chapter just a few things. Yuka gained some courage! This is essential for the things to come! Also Satoshi needed to know about the history between Kizami and Yuka as well for future events.


	4. Chaos, Curiosity, and Compassion

**Disclaimer: I do not own Corpse Party.**

**A/N: I AM SO EXCITED TO RELEASE THIS CHAPTER! One of my personal favorites and I hope you like it too **** As always leave questions or comments below!**

* * *

><p>"<em>I'd been waiting on you to come around<em>

_See the notes on the page_

_But not the sound_

_Had a hole in my heart_

_A pain so strong_

_Needed a woman like you to take me on"_

_Awaken Love, The Song_

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 4 : Chaos, Curiosity, and Compassion<strong>

It was a special day in Byakudan High School. It was a special occasion every girl planned meticulously for. It was the one day in the year that the girls could wear anything they wanted. I called it, Armageddon 2.0. The girls would find the cutest dress that was considered school regulation and sport it in an attempt to gain the attention of the opposite gender. I thought it was utterly stupid, and therefore I wore my school outfit as usual just to prove my point. But sadly this year was going to be different thanks to my mother dear.

I was being forced, against my will, to dress up.

So for this very reason I found myself sulking in my bathroom not wanting to be put on a spotlight in the eyes of my peers. Honestly I couldn't understand why girls would want so much attention on them. How could anyone want a hundred pairs of eyes on them trying, seeking to find any flaw and imperfection you bore? It seemed more of a nightmare than a dream to me.

I timidly looked at the mirror. I ran my fingers through my curled chocolate locks softly enjoying the way they looked. The dress my mother had me wear was apparently one she had bought several years ago saying when she saw it she knew it had been made for me. It was a faded blue that swayed when I walked and flowed over the curves of my body near say perfectly. The sleeves ended just past my elbows and had long oval-shaped hole cut from the shoulder area, exposing my pale skin. I wore the socks that peaked just above my knee-high leather boots with frills that were the color of cream. Some might say I was crazy but I felt more insecure dressed up then dressed normally. I felt like I was bringing to much attention to my huge bug eyes and my chubby baby cheeks.

"Yuka! Hurry or we're going to be late!" Satoshi called from down stairs. I sighed resting my arms against the counter of the marble top of the sink. Get it together Yuka. I tried to think of anything that might brighten or maybe make my face look more…I don't know not ugly? As a light bulb sparked in my mind I rushed from my bathroom shutting off the lights and snatching my backpack as I headed downstairs with a small tube of mascara in hand.

"Um…Yuka? What is that?" Satoshi said pointing at the little black cylinder. I huffed and stormed past him.

"Mind your own business Satoshi."

As we pulled up to the school building I rubbed my temple in annoyance. They were so **loud**. Couldn't the girl just quietly enjoy their day? For once? As we pulled once again into our reserved spot I stayed rooted into my seat like a weed.

"Come on Yuka-chan, suck it up you like nice anyway." He had to say that, he was my brother.

"Go on, I'll go in a minute." I waited until he actually left and shut the car door resting my head against the head rest taking in a deep breath. Silence, at last. This was going to be my one moment today, my one moment of pure undisturbed sanity. When I opened my eyes I unbelted myself and was about to get out of the little car when I saw Kizami in the side mirror. He looked just like he did every day. I caught myself staring after him and quickly shook my head getting out of the car. Today was going to be interesting.

"Y-Yuka? Are you wearing makeup?" I choked almost spitting out my water in surprise.

"N-No why?" I stammered. Kishinara looked at me scrutinizing my face and poking my painted eyelashes with her index finger.

"You're lying." I pulled away from her embarrassed.

"Tehehe so who is it?" I looked to her confused.

"Heh?"

"The guy? Who is it your trying to impress?" I recoiled in a mad heap of red. I didn't even want to dress up in the first place!

Unknown to Yuka she had managed to catch the eye of the notorious playboy, Kai Shimada. He was staring at her from across the room intrigued by her rare look exploiting her beauty. This would prove troublesome for Yuka in the hours to come due to the fact that Kai had also noticed his longtime rival Yuuya Kizami watching her as well. Though the 'rivalry' was completely one-sided there was nothing or rather no one else that could fire up the red-head quite like Kizami. This pretty girl Yuka had just become a competition.

"Your name is Yuka right?" I turned my head shocked by the person standing behind me asking my name. It was Kai, Kai Shimada the number one most popular guy in Byakudan. Needless to mention I was a little starstruck.

"Y-Yes." He smirked. I couldn't help but notice his handsome features outlined by his vibrant red hair. These details only added to the mysterious nature that lurked in his gaze. But I had heard of him. Telling the girls he deemed pretty everything they wanted to hear until they fell into his empty words and promises, giving Kai what he wanted and then becoming heartbroken shells once he left.

"May I have this dance then?" I was going to refuse but I was pushed literally by Kishinara. I didn't like this part especially about today. All of us abandoned school activities to spend the day hanging out in the cafeteria that was sparsed with lanterns and streamers. It was the closest thing we had to a prom, since Byakudan prohibited formal dances.

"S-Sure." Nervously I put my hands on Kai's shoulders. I felt uncomfortable as he put his on my hips pulling me right against his body as we swayed. I felt awkward and violated to a degree.

"You know you look too damn good in that dress of yours." I blushed at the compliment but started to panic when he leaned down to my level his hot breath fanning against my neck.

"So why don't we ditch this place and go have some real fun, Yuka." I yanked his hands from my hips and excused myself taking retreat in the back corner of the lunch room. I smoothed out the lines of my dress utterly humiliated that many jealous glares had seen me with a guy like Kai Shimada like that, so close almost intimate looking. Feelings weren't something you publicized so crudely and so openly when you knew there were several hundred people watching.

Feeling much more at ease by myself shaded from the view of the public, I looked out among the sea of highschoolers to see who was dancing with who. I saw Satoshi dancing sweetly with Naomi. I smiled secretly believing that Satoshi actually did have feelings for her deep down. I was glad to see he was happy. Then I spotted Yoshiki dancing with Shinozaki-san and my heart felt like it was going to explode. For years I had always desperately wanted for them to be together but Ayumi like many of the juniors had their eyes set on my brother. Inside I was cheering watching the two longingly. They just seemed right together. They fought all the time but in the way that an old married couple fights not in a 'I hate you' way. Yoshiki held her hand in one of this own and her hip in his other. I tried to muffle my giggles of elation. Then I became curious as to if Kizami was dancing with anyone. He had plenty of choices. But I couldn't find him in the sea. He was lost to my eyes.

Then I noticed the boy at the corner along the same wall opposite to me. Sure enough I'd found him.

Maybe he was just as uncomfortable dancing as I was in crowds. It was actually kind of cute to imagine him petrified with a girl in hand.

Finally the day was over. It had only been a half day though so maybe it hadn't been as terrible as I'd made it out to be. Satoshi had wanted to stay back and help clean with his friends so I agreed to walk home. It wasn't a terribly far distance.

"Yo." It was Kai again. What was his deal? Didn't he of all boys know when someone wasn't interested?

"You never answered my question beautiful." He smirked catching up to me I was only just in the outskirts of the school parking lot.

"I think I'm better off saying no sadly Kai." I retorted sarcastically. He kept pace with me not leaving. He was definitely the persistent one.

"Something you need? Kai?" he definitely looked like a punk with his metal studs and long bright red hair. He smirked and grabbed my arm pulling me with him as he leaned his back against the tree holding my arm to where I was forced to lean on top of his chest.

"You're an interesting one." It was my turn to smirk.

"What's so interesting? That you finally met a girl who said no?" this as was intentional angered him slightly.

"You feisty girls are always a turn on." He kept pulling me closer towards him. Leaning in to steal a kiss from my unyielding lips.

"Kai." He released me immediately upon hearing the voice of Kizami. His eyes narrowed. Even from where I stood I could not only see but sense the jealousy rolling off of the red headed boy in waves.

"Kizami." he spat out his name like it had a bad taste. The two seemed to be having a mental argument staring each other down waiting as for which one would break first.

"Tch, bastard where the hell do you get off?" Kai yelled Kizami simply stayed silent as usual for him yet it only further enraged Kai. He came at Kizami with a raised fight but he easily ducked under it sending a sickening punch upwards colliding with the chin of his opposer. It made Kai stumble to his knees he punched the floor pulling out a pocket knife. Kizami remained calm as Kai came at him yet again Kizami this time grabbed the wrist that held the knife and flung him in the opposite position causing Kai to lose his balance and…come hurling towards me with knife pointed at my head. I had no time to react as I watched stupefied in disbelief.

I expected to feel the awful slide of metal into my stomach further traumatizing my organs but it never came. Instead I came face to face with Kizami's back with his hand outstretched on either side acting as a shield.

"Damn it." He wheezed I covered my mouth horrified realizing Kizami had taken the fall for Kai's accident. Kai released the hilt of his blade stepping back slowly falling back on his butt sputtering incoherent sentences. He then got up and fled. Kizami fell to his knees clutching the knife embedded within his flesh. He pulled it out letting out a scream doubling over in pain. I shook my head and kneeled in front of Kizami not really sure what to do.

"K-Kizami are you alright? Wh-What can I do?" He looked up at me teeth clenched together tight enough to the point of breaking his pearly white teeth.

"H-help." he choked out.

"Alright come on I know what to do." I helped him to his feet and we managed to make it to Satoshi's car. I pulled out my spare key to the car helping Kizami into the passenger seat and sprinting to the driver's side. I drove home quickly and surprisingly calmly, Kizami also stopped his frantic breaths. I helped him inside my house and led him into the kitchen setting him down in the tall stool underneath the island of the bar. I rummaged through my mom's bathroom cabinet until I found her heavy duty first aid kit that I had insisted on buying a year or two ago. I hurried back into the kitchen and Kizami was slouched over his seat patiently waiting not making a sound. I laid the kit on the bar next to him and looked at his shirt trying not to freeze at the sight of his blood dying the white to scarlet slowly spreading throughout the fabric. I unbuttoned his shirt swiftly sagging it off his long arms and laid it on the chair next to me. I then assessed the wounded region on his side. I had taken formal CPR and emergency aid training after the coma in a way as preparation should something like those terrors ever happen again. Then cut was deep but clean. It had gone between his lower ribs missing his pulmonary arteries which would have been fatal. Once I had cleaned e area of most the bleeding disinfected it.

"This might sting Kizami." I warned he vaguely nodded looking paler every second. When I pressed the cold wipe to the area he winced but nothing more. Once I started stitching I began to come out of the adrenaline jacked mode I had but induced to. I smiled slightly. The roles had been quite reversed hadn't they? I finished suturing and cut off the black line admiring my handy work.

Kizami stood.

"Thankyou again Kizami…this is the second time you've saved me isn't it?" he didn't reply.

"Yuka." I turned around only to have Kizami collapse against me. I yelped in surprise trying to support him. He felt so warm against me.

Somehow I had managed to drag him up the stairs and into my bedroom. I situated him on my bed leaving his chest uncovered. His pallor was chalky in color and his face was scrunched in an expression of discomfort. I quickly ran down stair fetching his shirt and bringing it into the laundry rom. I poured stain remover all over the shirt leaving no fiber untouched and tossed it into the washer to erase the traces of scarlet blood.

Then I ventured yet again back into the kitchen pulling out a glass of water and turning on the tap until the clear liquid reached the brim. Then I fished around my purse for the pain killers I always kept with me, trudging back upstairs and into my room I placed both on my nightstand beside Kizami's sleeping form.

I noticed there was still a lot of blood of my hands and went into the restroom to wash it away. I looked into the mirror turning the faucet off. My eyes landed on Kizami. I returned to his side observing his soporific state. He still seemed to be twitching and in discomfort so I did what I would want someone to do for me if I was in pain. I stroked his hair gently pushing it back from his forehead. It was a lot softer than I had imagined it would be. I became so lost in his raven tresses that I barely realized his features had softened. I scanned over his face. He really was quite handsome. I stroked his cheek with the edge of my thumb slowly feeling my own face flush with curiosity. My gaze wandered down to the smooth line of his chest rising and falling slowly in rhythm with each breath he took. I shyly traced a finger in the pattern of his muscles on his abdomen. I noticed the hard set line of his hips as well peeking out from the top of his pants. I quickly looked away feeling strange. What was this weird feeling in my stomach? I returned my hands to their place in my lap and leaned beside the bed resting my head beside Kizami's arm. Mom and Satoshi wouldn't be home for couple of hours.

I aroused to the slight whimper of Kizami. I stood over him sitting on the side of the bed checking his bandages and then trying to soothe him again by running my fingers through his hair but he grabbed my hands suddenly pulling me underneath him flipping us over. I shrieked surprised by him actions. He was gripping my wrists so tight that it hurt. I winced from the pressure.

"K-Kizami what are you?..." I dropped my question when I saw his face. He was sweating and panting heavily his eyes were still asleep an unresponsive.

"Kizami…" I managed to wriggle my free of his grasp and timidly slowly moved them towards his cheek, fearful of his response. He flinched but leaned into it slowly returning from his state.

"Yuka…" He whispered I dropped my hand from his face and laid blushing like mad on the bed. The way we were positioned…it was really…intimate. Shamefully I had to admit I liked the way his weight felt on top of me. I felt really vulnerable in this own little world we shared. He was just staring into my eyes while I melted not sure if he realized it or not. I wondered what it was he always seemed to search for when he was looking in my eyes. I started to feel very self-conscious under him. Self-conscious and small. He had the power here obviously and he was peering at me with such a deep intensity in his omniscient eyes.

U-Um…Kizami-kun…" I squeaked. I watched his face turn the shade mine was as he lifted himself off me.

"U-Uh sorry." He muttered. We sat there awkwardly and quietly.

"Thank you Yuka for this." He motioned to the bandage of his side.

"You know we can't keep meeting like this." He laughed in response.

"Agreed. Do you mind if I were to walk you home from now on Yuka?" I smiled sweetly at his offer. I felt actually much safer with Kizami around as twisted as that logic seemed.

"I would very much like that Kizami-kun." He hoisted himself off the bed. I blushed noticing his back muscles contracting and retracting. Geez, what was wrong with me? Why couldn't I keep my thoughts in the right place?

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Please let me know what you thought! I hope it was good and that you all liked it!**


	5. Family Bonds

**Disclaimer: I do not own Corpse Party.**

**A/N: I am going to be going back and updating the other chapters for the grammatical errors and such I have found! Also there are a lot of shifts in the POV just a fair warning. Hope you enjoy! Here's chapter 5.**

* * *

><p>"<em>It's your words that gave me courage.<em>

_It became my light that would guide me to the right path again."_

_Jellal, FairyTail_

* * *

><p><span><strong>Chapter 5: Family Bonds<strong>

When Miho Mochida returned home from work the first smell that had filled the normally pleasant smell of her house was that of blood. Being a changed person and mother after the car accident in which they'd lost her beloved husband Hiro, she could never forget the smell. That metallic aroma it brought with its crimson appearance was lingering. She nervously followed the aroma to where it was most pungent and discovered some small traces of her hypothesis to the odor, blood. I streaked the beautiful wood of her chair and marble counter. But she did also notice the adjacent med kit sitting beside the blood stained area and it appeared to be rummaged through. This allowed her to breathe a sigh of relief because she knew that one of her sometimes idiotic children were not dead. She then ventured into her laundry room following the trail of droplets, and discovered that something had been put through to cycle. She opened the lid to the washer pulling out a damp cream colored shirt.

"Satoshi's?" she questioned examining the button-up it appeared to be part of Byakudan's uniform but it was far too large to be Satoshi's. She ran her fingers of the material realizing the large tear towards the lower half. She sighed silently apologizing to whoever's shirt this was. She hung the piece to dry and proceeded to pull out her cleaning supplies from the cabinet under the sink in kitchen. She knew Yuka had a thing about blood. Oh her poor Yuka. She reminisced over the days when she and Hiro had first brought her home, and how happy her older brother Satoshi had been, and then how much all three of them had changed. Unknown to Yuka her older brother was struggling just as much as she was. Satoshi had the responsibility of being the man of the house which had been an unexpected transition. And now he was 17 and struggling to keep himself together from the tragedy Yuka had gone through that left his little sister in broken pieces. He was so strong and so full of heart, just like is father. Yuka, Miho's sweet little girl had also grown up to be a woman. She was still fragile but Miho could tell she was starting to glue back the shards of herself that had been shattered. She was starting to change yet again after those 4 horrible years.

Those years had put her family through complete turmoil, just like the catastrophe when Hiro had been the only one not to survive the accident.

Sighing Miho got up from the floor having wiped it clean and new. She returned the supplies to their rightful places and venture upstairs to check on her sleeping angels. She first stepped silently into Satoshi's room picking up his discarded clothing and placing them into his hamper. Smiling knowing that he was her messy one of the two. She then stalked over to his bed stifling a giggle at his unusual sleeping pose. She pulled his comforter to his chin just like she had done ever since he was little. She placed a loving kiss on his forehead and prayed over him like she did every night. Then she stood and waltzed into the cracked door of her daughters dwelling.

She looked over all of the pictures that hung on the walls and bulletin boards. There were pictures of them all, of the first puppy they had ever gotten, of Hiro, of Satoshi, or her now deceased friends. She moved her gaze to her sleeping child and slowly stroked her long beautiful waves. Yuka was beautiful, she reminded her of the way she had looked thirty years prior. 16 years old. She smiled and bent at the bedside to pray over her just as she had done for Satoshi.

_Keep her safe, and keep her protected. Let the love of those she holds dear shape her and mold her into an even more magnificent lady._

When Hiro finished she stroke the cheek of Yuka and kissed her forehead, knowing that in all the world there was nothing she could ever have loved more than her children.

In the Kizami household…

Haruna walked to the door of her room and pressed an ear to it. She listened intently for the sounds outside in her apartment. Yuuya was home. It was late but at least he had come home tonight. She waited until she knew he was inside his own room to come out of her own and check the mess that the two of her brothers had surely created. She began in the living room picking up discarded wrapper and dishes and taking them into the kitchen. She washed the cups and plates until they shined. Thinking about her younger brother. He was 17 and hated both her and Kouki with a passion. He was going to turn 18 in only a few days and she rightfully was terrified for him. She was almost certain he would move out of the three's apartment as soon as he got the chance. Her and Kouki there older brother's only hope of keeping in touch with them was Rogue, Kouki's girlfriend. Haruna only associated with her because of her value to Yuuya. She was the only one Yuuya would talk to or acknowledge in the apartment. She sighed drying her hand and walking towards Yuuya's room. She stood with her forehead resting against the wood of the closed door until she was sure he was sound asleep. Then very careful not to make any sounds she entered the space. His room was always tidy and everything had its proper place. Yuuya had been a little OCD about this ever since they were kids. Haruna ran her fingers along the soft velvety feel of his blazer that he rarely wore. She stepped to stand beside Kizami looking at him with sorrow. She wanted to reach out and touch him feel his skin but she dared not. She would not touch her precious little brother because she knew he did not want her to. She knew he loathed her existence and would rather have a hundred swords plunged into him before she touched him. He had grown so much. She couldn't remember the last time she had been able to be in his presence without his opposition and malice. She loved him so much. Even though he had some terrible history in the past she couldn't the last time he had hurt something in a twisted state of happiness. She knew he had changed. Something had made him realize his actions were wrong but nevertheless his epiphany hadn't made his hatred for her waiver in the slightest. She felt tears slowly drip down her cheeks. She wanted nothing more than to wrap her little brother in her arms and make things right but that would never happen she was sure of it.

I slowly opened my eyes as my vision focused on the pink sakura petals falling outside my window. I blinked a few times sitting up and then throwing up a fist in celebration. It was Saturday she had the whole day to herself, after a grueling week of high school. She skipped out of the bed and into her bathroom docking her phone in a sound system to blast tunes throughout the small space. I discarded my clothes and skipped into the warm water singing and dancing along to the beat of the music. I filled the bathroom with the sweet strawberry scent of my soap. I thought about what my family and I were going to do today. Maybe since it was October and fall we would go to the farm and pick pumpkins with some friends. Or maybe we would just go as a family it had been awhile after all.

I stepped out of the water drying off and picking out a deep magenta infused purple sweater and a pair of jeans. The top flowed over my jeans well and was modest but I felt it needed something else. I rummaged through my closet pulling out my favorite accessory. It was a locket my father had given me when I was born, it held a picture of him and my mother and Satoshi in it. On the back of the sterling silver oval it had the words '_Let love guide_', inscribed on it. Approving of my appearance I walked downstairs noticing that everything I'd left from Kizami's incident had been cleaned up. I saw my mother cooking yet again. I tried not to think about it too much because I was starting to feel a little queasy. I shook my head and greeted her with a hug. She smelled so good, like a mom should smell.

"So what's the plan for today mom?" She smiled lifting her spatula from the scrambled eggs she was making.

"We're going to the pumpkin patch!" I smiled in glee. The pumpkin patch was one of my favorite trips that we made every year. But then I thought about Kizami…I thought maybe he could use some quality time with people who would treat him like an actual person, and not attack him with knives. All I could think about was the terrified look on his face when he'd been hovering over me in some kind of night terror. I wondered what or who could've caused him to feel that afraid that he couldn't even wake up from his insanity of a dark world in his mind.

"Hey…Mom?" she turned.

"Yes?" I clasped my hands together behind my back.

"Could I maybe invite a friend?" she looked overjoyed.

"Yes of course! Who might this friend be?" I mumbled his name quietly.

"Sorry what was that hun?"

"K-Kizami, Yuuya." She gasped.

"A boy?!" I slapped myself in the head marching upstairs ignoring all the antics and excited shouts my mom had begun to act out.

I grabbed my phone from my dock in the bathroom and texted Kizami.

**Pumpkin Patch today, wanna come?**

I looked at the recipient's name surprised at the offer. Ah yes, he and Yuka had exchanged numbers the other day whence he had walked her home. I remembered how bright her eyes seemed to have shined that day. I definitely wasn't doing anything else today so why not have a little fun with Yuka and her family. He would get to meet the esteemed and widely sought after Satoshi after all. I quickly typed a response.

**Sure. What time should I be at your house?**

A response already! I looked at the text smiling when I read it. Looks like I was going to have quite the uncomfortable conversation with Satoshi though. I would have to explain why he shouldn't kill him. I giggled really excited for some reason. I walked swiftly into Satoshi's room only to see him shrugging on a grey hoodie over his head.

"Oh Yuka! I wanted to let you know Naomi is coming with us to the pumpkin patch today." I breathed a sigh of relief so now he would have someone else to focus on besides me and Kizami.

"Oh that's great! I'm actually um…bringing…K-Kizami…" Satoshi seemed to freeze and then slowly turned to look at me. His expression was like the one I would imagine God gave when he was delivering condemnation. I waved goodbye and retreated to my room.

Slowly I walked down the sidewalk to Yuka's house. It was strange really. I had never had a place I considered safe. But where Yuka was, that was where my haven was. I admired the sakura petals falling in the neighborhood, they were delicate and beautiful. I remembered the time when I'd been beaten into exhaustion and laid on the ground forced to have my face in the dirt, when in my despair tiny lilac and pink petals fell around me and covered me in blanket of sweetness. Their soft touch lulled me into unconsciousness allowing me a break from the dark hell that was my homelife. Once I'd finally reached her house I sighed somewhat nervously. I was going to meet her family after all and I had only just bled all over their house a few days prior. I knocked on the door a few times quickly shoving my hands back into their pockets. It was cold. In a few seconds the door opened before me and an older woman with faded brown hair and hazel eyes appeared. I was guessing this was her mother. She paused though the warm smile on her face slowly faded into shock after a moment she seemed to snap out of her state and ushered me inside. I took note of the home, it seemed to be very vintage and clean. It felt homely as well, something foreign to me I guess.

Had she just seen a ghost? Was the first thought to run through Miho's head upon seeing this Yuuya that Yuka had invited. This Yuuya looked like an exact copy of Hiro as a teenager, minus the brown hair and blue eyes, he was an exact replica. How strange that her daughter had taken interest in someone so similar to the father she had never met. Miho watched as Yuka descended the stairs down towards Kizami and observed fascinated as the boys eyes seemed to come alive and held a fierce devotion within them. Miho had never seen such intensity from a high schooler. Yuka was smiling and laughing with him and she seemed back to her normal innocent self which was all that mattered to Miho.

"Kizami-kun! Look at that one!" I shouted running aimlessly towards the biggest one I had seen yet. It was fat, orange and lumpy. I jumped atop of the thing feeling like I was as tall as the Eiffel tower. That is, until Kizami came eye level to me and stated in the most unimpressed tone

"You're still a midget Yuka-chan." I lowered my head in depression. A-A midget!? How dare he?

"Well I'm sorry I'm not 8 feet tall." I pouted, somewhat but not really insulted. Suddenly I felt him lifting me off of the pumpkin.

"W-What are you doing? Put me down!" I shouted fearful he would drop me and I would shatter into a million pieces, even though the floor was like 3 feet away.

"Why?" I guffawed that he would even ask such a thing.

"B-Because." He set me down on the earthen floor of the farm and I crossed my arms looking at the ground, embarrassed.

"So you're scared of heights." He stated nonchalantly.

"I am not you mean tall…person!" I shouted back at him. He laughed and tilted my chin up at him. I batted his hands away.

"So if you're not scared of heights then is it you just wanted me to keep holding you and were too embarrassed to admit it, Yuka?" I felt my face going red and tried to look anywhere but his smirking face.

"Kizami…you idiot." He looked away satisfied with my reaction. Did he always have to tease me so much? It was annoying.

"Yuka! Yuuya! Come help me with this!" I ran beckoning Kizami to follow to where my mother was calling for us. She was standing over a platoon of six pumpkins each a different size and color.

"These are the ones." Every year mom would find what she would call the rainbow patch. The rare combination of all types of pumpkins growing on the same strand. She would always compare it to a family and how each of them are connected even though we're all different. We hadn't spotted Satoshi and Naomi in a while I giggled wondering just what big brother was up to. When we'd finally gotten the last of the pumpkins in the car we buckled and set towards home confident that Satoshi and Naomi would be able to ride in Naomi's car.

Is this what normal families did? Carve pumpkins and tell stories about the past? It seemed so stark in contrast to his own experience. With the onset of Halloween he would normally just take refuge in his room to avoid the distaste of his sister in the fact that she disapproved that he wasn't more celebratory of the holiday. He almost envied Yuka in this regard feeling though he'd been cheated of this fantastical life he could've been given had he only been born under a different family under a different name.

"Yuuya-kun why don't you tell us a little about yourself?" Mrs. Mochida inquired. I took the carving knife and plunged it deeper into the thick hull of the vegetable watching the juice dribble out of the cut like it was a TV show.

"There's not much to tell." I replied honestly. It seemed I had worried the both of the Mochida women considerably I stood thanking them for the invitation and bidding myself farewell insisting that I must be getting home. When I thought I was clear of the uncomfortable atmosphere I had just created I felt a tug on my sleeve. It was Yuka.

"What?" I asked not looking at her.

"You don't have to do that you know...at least not with me."

"Do, what?" I replied a little bit harsher than I had intended. I grazed over her face. She looked sad and troubled. Her lip was caught between her teeth something he had noticed she did often when conflicted about what to say.

"Kizami, I…I want to know you, and you keep putting up walls...what I wanna know is why?" I pulled her hand from my sleeve turning my back to her. She gripped my hand this time between both of hers. Forcing me to look at her. She had this newfound resolve and righteousness in those blue eyes that had not been there in the flashbacks. I looked away distraught over what was eating me alive inside. I was a bad kid. I was bad. Bad. Bad. Bad...

"I can't Yuka." I walked away in haste my mood darkening. If she knew him, and everything he had done, she would surely reject him. She would reject him like his siblings, like his parents. She couldn't possibly understand him.

Suddenly Kizami stopped in his tracks. Feeling a surge of overwhelming self-hatred accompanied by pain to the degree that it caused him to black out on the sidewalk only a few blocks away from Yuka's house. The unconscious Yuuya luckily happened to be spotted by Naomi and the couple picked him up and drove him back to the Mochida residence.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: There will be a continuation of this next chapter! Hope you all enjoyed!**


	6. Family Bonds Pt 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own Corpse Party.**

**A/N: This is a continuation of last chapter and also CELEBRATE IT IS YUUYA'S BIRTHDAY! In honor of such I will be posting another chapter today and possibly one after that one So enjoy!**

* * *

><p><strong><span>Chapter 6: Family Bonds Pt.2<span>**

* * *

><p>"Hehehe…" Laughter…what is this laughter I hear?<p>

"Oniiiiiii-chaaaann…hehehe…" Why can't I see? This darkness is suffocationg me.

"Are you afraid of the dark Yuuuuuuyaa?" whose voice is that?

"Kizami…" Another voice?

"Kizami-ku…" The darkness began to recede at the sound of the small soft voice along with the sinister chuckle of the little girl.

"Kizam-kun. Wake up." I opened my eyes in a state of delirium and confusion.

"Kizami?" I registered it was Yuka who was leaning over me.

"Yuka…where am I?" I felt the soothing sensation of her hands running through my hair, it eased my throbbing temples.

"Satoshi-nii found you unconscious at the roadside. What happened to you?" I closed my eyes.

"I don't know."

"Kizami-kun."

"About earlier I..." Her words triggered my memories of the moments preceding my black out. Except this time there was no vision I could recall.

"I didn't mean to pry I know that it's none of my business…I was just worried." Worried? About me? Why did she feel such a thing?

I know you're probably really mad right now…" Anger? No that was definitely not what he was feeling.

"So I'll leave you alone for now…I just wanted to make sure you woke up okay and everything-!"

"Yuka." I felt him pull me back to him as I was sure he wanted me gone. He pulled me into his chest as we stood in the guest room of our house completely alone.

"Don't leave." His words made me blush and grip his shirt just a little tighter. I felt his arms which were wrapped around me tighten as well. I realized then that maybe Kizami wanted me to know how he was feeling and who he was he just didn't know how to show it. Maybe he had never had people who cared for him before.

"I won't…Kizami-kun."

"Yuka?" I heard Satoshi call. Instantly we split apart and I noticed something I had never seen before. Was that a rosy tint in Kizami's cheeks? This observation intrigued me but was cut short upon the entrance of Satoshi.

"Ah Kizami you're awake." He looked to me and then back to Kizami.

"Do you need a ride home?" Kizami nodded and got up to walk out of the room with him. His glance was all I needed to know he was going to be okay and that we were okay but for some reason in the pit of my stomach I felt uneasy and almost afraid that someone was watching me. It was that nagging feeling in the back of your mind, the one that made you want to bury yourself under a mountain of sacred covers as a shield from the monsters in the closet. Someone or something bad was going to happen.

As Kizami rode in the car with Yuka's older brother he felt a very heavy temsion in the air of the silence.

"Yuuya." Kizami looked to Satoshi noting the slight whitening of his knuckles as the boy gripped the wheel of the car tighter.

"I don't know a lot about you and my little sister. But…" They pulled into the parking lot of the apartment complex as Satoshi turned his protective glare on Kizami.

"If you hurt her. If you harm her in any way…it will be the last thing you ever do." Silently Kizami slid out of the car and turned back to Satoshi in a solemn agreement.

"I understand." Kizami walked down the lot towards the main building on his way to the seventh floor room 318. He pondered Satoshi's brave words. Is that what the love of a brother is supposed to be? He questioned. He wordlessly ascended the stairs silently and wordlessly dreading his upcoming destination. He thought about if he had a car he would take that car drive as far away from this place as possible and live in that car. His siblings were the enigma of his existence. He fished around his pockets for the bronze keys that once found he put in the lock and turned as slowly and time consuming as possible so he could spend as long as possible away from the people inside. As he inevitably walked in he was tackled against the door of which he had just closed. He stiffened preparing for a confrontation and was ready to shove back his oppose in defense when he noticed the fiery red hair attached to his said opposer. He sighed chuckling and returning the embrace of the familiar face.

"Yuu! We've been waiting on you! Tomorrow is a special day after all." He acted as though he had no clue what the woman was saying.

"Is it?" he teased as the woman Aurora punched him in the shoulder in return.

"Of course it is idiot! You're turning 18!" Kizami smiled.

"We're all really excited Yuuya-kun." His smile slowly faded as he noticed the presence of his sister and brother, Haruna and Kouki.

"Yeah we-" Yuuya stopped Kouki from patting his shoulder cutting him off. Ashamedly he began to shake in apprehension from the years of abuse by the very hand trying to touch him. He dropped the hand trying to mask his uncontrollable shaking.

"Don't touch me…" He left the room taking refuge in his own.

"Damn it…" He cursed landing an enraged punch against the wall, leaning his head against it he tried to even his breathing what the hell was he afraid of? He tried to shake the memories out of his head which only made him more flustered.

"Yuu." The door to Kizami's room closed as Aurora entered the space.

"You can't hate them forever."

"Watch me."

"Kouki..he's…he didn't mean to cause you this pain Yuu, he loves you!" He heard her cry and couldn't help but laugh at her ridiculous plea on the behalf of her boyfriend.

"Love me? Can't you see? It's by his very hand that now I can no longer feel love!" he screamed at her. Aurora wiped away the tears that filled her jade green eyes considering what Kouki would do if he saw her tears. She looked over Kizami with a sadness of which he could not understand or comprehend. Out of the entire Kizami family, Aurora was the only one for whom Yuuya held any sentiment. She was a kind soul full of spunk and passion, but knowing this was a battle she wouldn't win she left taking her sorrow with her.

Kizami leaned back against the wall again thinking about Yuka. All he could picture was the childish smile on her face as she sat atop a pumpkin that looked big enough to eat her. He thought about her kindness towards him and her concern for his well-being, her big blue eyes…They were so blue he felt as though when he looked into them he could get lost in their depths. He thought about her scent which was dangerously alluring and smelled of strawberries. Her lips…of which he had yet to savor and her gentle touch. The feeling of her hands running through his hair. He wished she was right there beside him saying his name and playing with his hair. How could she make him **feel** things no one else could?

As Kizami dwelt on the many enamoring attributes of Yuka, sudden flashes of her last moments flashed before his eyes. His heart was racing and he kept seeing the familiar scene of her tied up bleeding and crying but the fragments just couldn't create a whole picture. Little did he know on the following day when he would turn 18 all those memories would come flooding back with a vengeance, consuming him his thoughts and his heart, driving him to the brink of insanity yet again.


	7. Anchor Pt 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own Corpse Party.**

**A/N: I know…it has been awhile…BUT DO NOT HATE ME! I have already written the next two chapters and in case you ever need to know the status of **_**Fix You **_**or any of my fics check my profile! ANYWAYS here is this monster of a chapter I hope you all enjoy and as always leave any questions or comments below.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 7: Anchor<strong>

"Good Morning Yuu!" I heard Aurora shout as she jumped atop my sleeping form, knocking the breath out of me.

"Aurora get me ughckhh-!" she punched me straight in the face and then preceded to barrage me with a flurry of 17 more. She cheerily jumped off my waist and then hugged me tighter than someone her size should have been able to.

"There, that makes 18." No wonder Kouki was infatuated with her she was just as much of a brute as he was.

"Aurora, go away." I coldly and groggily stated. She pouted in return making a _hmph! _noise as she turned her back to me.

"You know Yuu-kun you're never gonna get a girlfriend if you act this grumpy all the time." She said it like it was so matter of fact.

"Even if I was pleasant all the time everywhere I wouldn't want a girlfriend. The female species is such an annoyance. She once again jumped on top of me.

"You're lying Yuu…" She leaned down close to my ear and whispered eerily with all omniscient knowledge.

"…I bet there's a girl and you're just not telling me." I decided for the sake of not only Yuka but my privacy I would deny all of her accusations no matter the cost.

"And what made you come to that conclusion?" She left me oddly enough and walked to the door.

"When I hugged you last night you smelled like strawberries." I froze not knowing how to dissimulate that observation. She took my hesitancy as a sign of affirmation in her speculations and walked away laughing at me. Nothing could be hidden from Aurora.

"Happy Birthday, dweeb!" I heard her call out. That's right…today is my 18th birthday.

* * *

><p>I walked into school as I did everyday but I felt as though I was keeping a huge secret. Seeing who your real friends are is something that could always be put to the test on a birthday. As I walked into the small portion of hallway reserved for juniors, I took note of Kurosaki coming towards me.<p>

"Happy Birthday Yuuya-kun!" I shut my locker leaning against the several slivers of maroon colored metal.

"Thankyou, Kurosaki." He smiled and laughed nervously. He always seemed to remind me of a rabbit with his jerky and timid nature. It was actually quite amusing to watch. I watched his expression change from nervous to awestruck as a girl with tightly curled brown hair that fell to her shoulder passed by. I studied over her, noticing the shining silver hairpins holding back her reddish tinted hair. She had a foolish almost perverted looking smile on her face. There was a slight blush on Kensuke's face.

"Who is that girl Kurosaki?" he blinked not taking his eyes off the woman.

"S-Seiko Shinohara." So Kurosaki finally held affections for another?

"You like her." I stated blatantly. His face was steaming in denial.

"T-That's not true Yuuya!" He kept stuttering over his words desperately looking around for something to change the topic.

"U-Um…w-well you like Yuka Mochida!" he pointed his finger dramatically in my face as if I would guffaw in denial of my feelings.

"Is that a problem?" I shrugged. He mouth dropped so low I felt it would surely hit the filthy floor of the school. I knew it must've been getting close to time for class too start so I headed towards room 308 directly to my left but paused turning back to Kurosaki.

"At least I have the courage to admit it, rabbit. I left the dejected Kurosaki sauntering in the hallway as I entered my English class.

"Good morning Yuuya-kun" I turned to the female voice behind me. It was that girl that Yuka's brother was fond of…Christ what was her name?!

"Good morning." I returned. She shuffled her feet in an uneasy manner as though she were uncomfortable in my presence. What was it about me that seemed to scream intimidation?

"H-How are you feeling? I know Satoshi was worried about you last night when you went back to your house." How cute she believed Mochida was actually worried about me. Oh what was her blasted name though? Nagasaki? Naromi?

"Naomi!" Ah yes Naomi, that's what it was. She turned to wave at the girls bidding her good morning. I ran my fingers through my hair pleased that I hadn't had to go through the awkward process of asking Naomi what her name was…again. I noticed as we chatted talking with Naomi wasn't the same as talking with Yuka. I felt much more relaxed with Yuka and more…comfortable?

"I'm a lot better thanks to you." I smiled, she looked a little caught off guard by my action.

"O-Oh it was nothing." She blushed giggling heartily like we were best friends.

"Happy Birthday by the way I heard it was your 18th today from Seiko! It is right?" Now it was my turn to be surprised. Then again, Seiko probably heard from Kensuke who was apparently head over heels, entranced by her. Nonetheless it was nice to hear it from more than two people.

"T-Thanks, Naomi-san." She smiled and went on her way towards the back of the class.

"LOOKOUT NAOMI!" It was by complete and utter luck that I had been next to the unaware girl. Some hare-brained jocks decided in all of their brilliancy to throw a football across a classroom with thirty people crammed inside. It nearly taken out Naomi's pretty face in the process.

"U-Um Y-Yuuya?" I realized I was holding her to my chest instinctively and released her keeping the ball in my hands. I noticed a slight blush on the girls face accompanied by shock. She was truly a nice person. I turned to glare at the stupefied jock. Nice people didn't deserve to have their faces smashed in by a football.

* * *

><p>I received no more happy birthdays over the course of school of course I didn't expect to have. I had always stayed detached from the mainstream cliques and gone my own path and that was how I liked it. But something was missing. Or rather someone was missing. I hadn't seen Yuka all day. Not once. It was out of her character.<p>

* * *

><p>Something was wrong. Something was terribly horribly wrong. I couldn't move. I couldn't breathe. I was paralyzed. My chest felt tight, so tight like some centrifugal force of gravity was pressing my skin into a plastic Ceram wrap constricting the beat of my heart, making it hard to breathe. No…I didn't want to… I don't want to remember dying anymore.<p>

"…yuka…" I heard the faint whisper of Kizami's voice even though he wasn't there. It brought me comfort for some odd reason. Suddenly I found myself wishing for his presence. I felt so content and safe ironically in his presence. It was strange how the roles had been changed. I really needed to talk to Kizami about what I remembered and how I felt now. Why did I feel this way? What was this feeling of warmth that burned deep inside me whenever I thought about Kizami that had never been there before? It felt kind of like what I felt for Satoshi or my Mom but then again, my heart didn't race like a horse when I was around them so why did it beat so hard when I was with Yuuya?

As I walked down the quiet street with all the pink Sakura tree's billowing with the gentle sway of the wind I felt and uneasiness in the atmosphere of the road. I walked this way intending to indulge myself a little with it being my birthday and see Yuka. I decided I liked this street not only because of the girl living at the end of it but because of the peace that the trees gave. Call me a hippie but nature was one of those things that could create beauty from something as basic as a seedling which was probably one of the most incredible things in the world in my opinion. As I reached the end of the street right in front of the Mochida household; I noticed a small homely tree house. And in the window of the little dwelling sat a beautiful girl. Her long hair flowed gently with the breeze cascading over her shoulder. Her lips were pursed in perfect curvature. And her brilliant blue eyes shone with glittering tears streaming down her flawless complexion with a perplexed look on her face. Even in such a heartbreakingly beautiful state she still took my breath away.

"Oi! Yuka!" I shouted feeling the right to know what was causing her such sadness. Who made her cry?

"I'm coming up!" I shouted and jumped over the grayish wood fence.

"Yuka." I was surprised to see him to say the least.

"K-Kizami." I stuttered. Why now? Why on such a confusing emotional day like today? I furiously wiped my face but I knew it wouldn't do me any good. Kizami was like Sherlock Holmes, he could deduce something from things that everyone else overlooked. Maybe that's another thing I liked about him. You never got a false façade from him. He was annoyingly sometimes brutally honest.

"Why are you crying Yuka?" He reached out his hand to wipe the tears continuously rolling down. I shied away from his touch feeling extremely embarrassed. I cried when I was feeling anything strongly: annoyed, sad, happy, concerned, and confused. I retreated back into the corner of the room my heart beating uncontrollably. Stop. It. Stop. It.

"What's wrong Yuka?" I heard his deep steady voice. I hid my face from him delving into the folds of my arms so he couldn't see my face. Why was I hiding from him?

"I-I can't tell you."

"Tsk." I heard him shuffle and then felt his hands grasp my wrists. I tried to fight him. Pushing him away, whimpering, and blushing.

"S-Stop! L-Let me go Kizami! Stop. Stop…" I was pinned underneath him, forcing me to look at him. The blush on my face was increasing every second. I tore my eyes away from his intense gaze.

"Look at me Yuka." He said softer than his usual rough tone. I looked back into his dark grey eyes, they were peaceful and full of wisdom yet also room for mistakes and maybe a little bit of danger. I bit my lip feeling vulnerable without the ability to communicate the flustered feelings of my heart. But I knew I needed to tell him what had happened 4 years ago if we were ever going to have anything more than a guarded friendship.

"Now tell me Yuka." I nodded and he respectfully and possibly even a little blushingly released me. While I realized exactly what position we'd fallen into…yet again.

"K-Kizami you're going to think I'm crazy." I said nervously twiddling my fingers.

"Crazy is all I've ever known, so I can guarantee whatever you have in stock will not shock me in the slightest." Reluctantly I curled up into a ball. Maybe I was telling him because I wasn't in my right mind, or maybe I figured he wouldn't care about my crazy. M-Maybe I had feelings for my killer, and what's more I think I was a little more than okay with it.

"It all started one afternoon in April, 4 years ago…"

Could it have been possible? Could what Yuka have said been true? Had I in times past killed a girl I had come so much to care for. I felt the slow familiar throb of my head. I was about to have an episode. Yes…the details the brutal imagery that Yuka had described of her death, it all made sense now. I had killed her, with my own two hands.

"Impossible Yuka…"I winced grabbing the sides of my head shaking it back and forth. Memories slowly flooded into my mind and began moving like a movie on fast forward through my eyes. It was true, it was all true. I had done things more terrible than I had ever imagined. God, it hurt to remember. I felt like my head was exploding over and over. I was going to scream.

His hands were shaking. Oh God, what had I… had I caused him to hurt is way? He started tensing up even more as though every muscle in his body was constricted.

"Kizami-kun what's wrong?" I reached out a hand to touch him but he stopped it in midair gripping it in his hands before I could even reach him. Suddenly he pulled me into his arms, I could feel him shaking the cold sweat of his skin against mine. He nuzzled his face into the crook of my neck his lips resting against my skin.

"K-Kizami-kun what are you-?!"

I felt him scream into me his teeth grazing my skin as he cried out in pain. The cacophonous sound being muffled by my own body. I felt every desperate vibration every cry laced with torturous anguish and pain. His hand were white from gripping the fabric of my shirt so tightly. I felt strangely sad. It was a strange feeling amidst a strange position. I had never seen this from Kizami I had never expected too. Slowly I raised my hands to run through his dark tresses. It was intimate torture, this being the first time I had witnessed Kizami without his guard up, completely vulnerable like I had felt only minutes ago. If I didn't like the way that felt I couldn't imagine how someone who never let anyone in like Kizami did. I moved one hand down to stroke his taught back trying in any way to soothe him. After a while his screams died down into labored breathing his hand lying uselessly at his sides. I didn't know what to say. What do you say after someone completely falls apart in front of you?

"K-Kizami?" There was no response. He was like a corpse pale and unresponsive. I tried to come up with some rational explanation to his sudden outburst.

"D-Does your head hurt?" Upon that sentence I knew I had said the wrong thing. His entire being tensed again.

Those words…I had heard them before. From Yuka's mouth…her kindness…

*FLASHBACK*

"ONII-CHAN!...S-Save me!" Her screams were like music in my ears. The pain and suffering of another, how could anything sound more sweet?

"Heh…hahahahaha! Now. Show me that spark of life. Put everything you've got into it for me, Yuka. Cry as loud as you can…" I walked down the length of her small tethered body admiring my handiwork once I'd reached her feet.

"HahahahahaHAHA…IT'S SHOWTIME!"

"Mmnnaghhhaggg….aaaaahhhhhhhh!" I smiled in unadulterated delight.

"There! Just like that! That's the voice I've been longing to hear, and the face I've been longing to see!" I paused unable to hold back my bewildered chuckle.

"It's only when one's terror and hopelessness reach its peak that the soul truly shines!" I stroked her pale cheek. It was as smooth as the white porcelain of a doll.

"I want to see more. Direct more of that at me!" I panted in excitement.

"Yuka. I know you're capable of shining even brighter…" I stroked her cheek once more.

"Well don't you worry, your big brother will help you reveal that light!" covered in blood and writhing in pain…oh yes. True suffering is far, far prettier than this. She whimpered pathetically. I reached out my hand and slid it around her neck.

"Living rabbits really do make far too much noise." I whispered into her ear.

"Grrrghh…a-ahhh…"She gurgled as I tightened my hands around her neck. What a thin neck…so soft and supple…I could feel her carotid artery and cervical vertebrae perfectly. These muscles…this curvature…so sensual like it was made for my hands alone! She continued choking unable to receive the oxygen she so desperately needed. I released her throat and hastily pulled my knife right to her face letting her see it glint and shimmer in the dim illumination of the moonlight. I wanted her to see every inch of it clearly so she would recognize what I would use to end her existence. I laughed and used the weapon to slowly tear open her dress revealing her white flat stomach. I grinned from ear to ear watching as her influx of tears increased at my action. I ran my hand across the exposed region.

"What's this? Your belly is bouncy like a water balloon! It must be full of guts…" I laid the blade of the knife flat across her stomach feeling waves of pleasure course through me as the girl continued to tremble. "If it hurts feel free to scream okay?" She cried out for her brother sputtering, coughing, and fading as though she was starting to give up.

"N…Nooo! Stop it!" I plunged the knife into her stomach taking care to avoid any arteries so as to keep the fun going as long as possible.

"HehhhheheheheHAHAAHA!" Suddenly she stopped crying out and her breathing became gurgled hiccups. I realized I must've been a little too careless and nicked something important. She kept calling out for her big brother to save her. Poor thing couldn't she see? Her beloved big brother was right here. Right by her side. I stopped my pillaging of her organs to make sure she had her story straight.

"I'm your big brother. Remember?!" She shifted her frantic blue eyes to look me in the face. I slammed my hand down against the wood making her delicate features contract into a flinch.

"Apologize Yuka." She closed her eyes continuing to struggle for breath.

"Aaaahhh…I-I'm sorry…I'm sorry..." Now that simply wouldn't do.

"You have to say 'Onii-Chan, I'm so very sorry!' Do it right this time." I dragged my bloody knife across her midriff staining her pallor with crimson.

"Onii-chaaaan…" I leaned closer in anticipation.

"M-My onii-chan isn't you…Kizami." I let out a long labored sigh. This was getting frustrating.

"I'm not…your big brother?" How dare she? I felt a sudden pang in my chest. What? What was that? Did I imagine it just now? Yuka's eyes shot wide open. She bit her lip to muffle her shaky whimpers. A yellow substance trickled down her small legs.

"Hmph. Hate me so much that it makes you wet yourself?"

"Nnnmmghhhh..b-big…brother…" How interesting even in such a degenerating state, she still calls out for help from her big brother. How pitiful.

"I'm gonna make you feel real good." She cringed.

"So there's no need to lie there crying, soaked in your own urine. It's pitiful!" Pitiful? Did I just look down on this poor girl and call her pitiful? Why? Why am I feeling pity for her? What's happened to me? Her sobs broke my inner monologue. The poor girl? I resisted the foreign urge to wipe away her tears. How is it that even I can exhibit such useless, empty emotions? Is there still some remnant of potential within a man such as I…to give to such paltry platitudes? I recalled the time where in our adventure together, Yuka had complained of hunger. Yes…that was it even then…the odd sensation of taking pity on another…Maybe…if I had this girl by my side…this girl upon whom I actually took pity…then maybe there could be future even for a man like me.

Since I'm capable of feeling sorry for this Yuka, then maybe there still could be some way to atone for my sins. If I could just be with her… I began breathing sharply thinking through how she continuously wanted to run away from me…She kept looking at me…with those eyes.

"No…no…no…" I grabbed my head feeling splitting pain from my imperial affliction. She was **still **crying out for him. Him. Not me… I did something drastic and out of spite from her haunting eyes. I jabbed my knife into her left eye slowly pulling it out of socket watching in utter regret at what I was doing as she screamed and tried in all her little might to break away from her bonds and flee.

"D-Damn it my head…ggrrrghhhAHHH!" I felt the corner of my eyes burn with tears. What was this searing sensation? She was still looking at me. I looked back at her watching as she tried to regulate her weak breathes, blood still spilling from the wound on her stomach.

"K-Kizami are you okay?...Does y-your head hurt?...I…I have some headache medicine…in my front pocket…"She paused in lethargy and unsure of whether or not to continue.

"Y-You can take some…if you want." Her words were pure and sincere…honest to the very core and faultless in every syllable…How…How did it come to this?

I heard an inhuman yell from behind me preceding a blackness that numbed my entire being…Yes I am sure now…with a girl like her…I could've changed…

*END OF FLASHBACK*

The blackness dissipated slowly as I gained awareness of where I was and who I was being held by.

"K-Kizami!..." Her sweet voice rang clearly bringing me back into focus.

I felt her soft hands holding me in my defenseless state of confusion and anguish. My hand…the hand that hand ended the existence of this pure soul. All my life I had experienced the cruelty of humanity…but in this woman…grace and warmth shined. Surely she was an angel, with her great beauty and her abundant forgiveness. Why?

"I remember…Yuka…I remember it all…" What did she gain from me? I am nothing. I don't deserve this grace. I don't deserve this heart…So why? For what reason? For what purpose? Tell me…tell me angle…why did you save me?

"Why have you forgiven a man like me? Yuka…" I covered my face ashamed of my very being. Of these hands...these despicable blood stained hands…She didn't need to see this body, this face…

"Because I knew from the very first time I met you…" She pulled away my shield of fingers exposing me. Forcing me to look in those eyes.

"…that you are a good person." What?...What did she just say?

"You've changed a lot since then…" She smiled at me. I turned away from her. Impossible.

"I am not. I don't deserve someone like you to forgive me for what I did…in fact I deserve death…" I stopped when I felt her hands circle around my torso from behind and grip the edges of the front of my shirt.

"Stop it, Kizami." She buried her face into my back tugging on my shirt even tighter.

"What I'm about to say probably sounds crazier than all the other things I've told you combined…but…" She paused. I could feel her shaking slightly against me.

"I-I…I think I'm…f-falling in love with you…"My eyes grew wide at her confession.

"S-so please don't say you deserve death…because I…I want you here with me…"

I felt his fingers grip unto my wrist.

"Is that really what you want? Yuka?" I didn't even need to think about my answer.

"Y-Yes!" I heard him chuckle confusing me.

"Well in that case…" He turned around facing me. His face held the most breathtaking smile I had ever seen, his eyes filled with tears.

"Who am I to deny you that which you want?" I smiled bigger than I think I ever had smiled before and nuzzled my face into the crook of his neck enjoying his musky sent that enveloped my butterfly ridden body.

"I'll never understand you, Yuka."


	8. Anchor Pt 2

**A/N: Hey! Here's part 2 it's not very long but I figured I should go ahead and post it because the next chapter is going to be a little different. The next chapter will focus on the couples of Corpse Party that may have been mentioned in passing in this story. These are the couples I personally ship and LOVE and can't wait to see what you think of how I portray them. Also I am debating whether or not to write a prequel to this fic that sheds some light on the background of Kizami and Kouki (older brother) and their abuse. As well as Haruna and her part in the abuse. Also it would mainly be from the point of view of Aurora Kouki's girlfriend my little OC and tell about her past. Also the prequel would follow the line of this story, then again idk it's just an idea. Enjoy!**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Disclaimer: I do not own Corpse Party.<strong>_

* * *

><p><span><strong>Chapter 8: Anchor Pt. 2<strong>

"K-Kizami-kun…y-you can let me go now." I stated gently in the arms of Kizami. The night really was beautiful and while I wanted to be this close with him I felt extremely self-conscious for some reason but I didn't feel like I could voice my fears aloud. I shifted slightly in his embrace.

"I'll never let you go Yuka." I knew he wasn't being literal and that his statement held a deeper meaning. It was strange normally I would feel weird hearing that from a boy yet with Kizami new emotions and feelings seemed to be an everyday occurrence. I smiled moving closer towards his face until we were only inches apart. He was really cute you know? I wasn't normally the type to get all mushy over a guy but this was different it was more real to me. I grew shy at his smirk recoiling some of the way until he shifted his hand to cradle my neck entangling it in my hair.

"What is it Yuka?" He drew close to me as I had a few moments ago. I began to panic mentally going over the features of my flawed complexion. The scar that laid behind my let ear. Or the slight print of damage to my right eye.

"K-K-Kizami!" I stuttered blushing like crazy feeling my heart go wild.

"Yuka! It's almost dinnertime dear!" Kizami released me instantaneously. Thank goodness for my mother.

"C-Coming!" I called back grabbing Kizami's hand and pulling him down the ladder of the treehouse.

"Oh hello Yuuya-san!" My mom cheerily greeted Kizami as we walked in.

"Good evening Mrs. Mochida." He replied deeply. Mom giggled and turned back to me.

"He's quite the polite young man isn't he?" my face flared in embarrassment.

"M-Mom!" I heard Kizami quietly chuckle behind me. Then Satoshi came barreling down the steps like the devil was after him.

"Mom!-"he noticed Kizami's presence. Suddenly, a little surprised and what was even more surprising was what he said next all the while smiling.

"Oh Yuuya. Hey isn't it your birthday today?" I froze. Birthday? As in the day Kizami was born?

"Oh, yeah." He said obviously a little taken back by Satoshi's manner.

"Happy Birthday man!"

"T-Thankyou." I watched as Mom turned off the stove and began putting the final touches on the meal. Kizami also took note of this.

"I better be on my way thankyou for allowing me in Mrs. Mochida."

"Be safe Yuuya-san!" Mom called back cheerfully. I followed Kizami out the door yet unusually especially for him, he didn't seem to notice.

"K-Kizami-kun!" He stopped and turned back to me I ran to him feeling very nervous under his scrutinous gaze.

"Hmm?" I shifted my feet restlessly. But I wanted to do this.

"I-It isn't much but…" I leaned up on my tiptoes and put one on Kizami's chest and the other on his cheek, and slowly and sheepishly I pressed a kiss to his cheek.

"…Happy Birthday Yuuya-kun." I felt like I had been dipped into the River Styx from the top of my head to my pinky toe as I ran back into the safety of my own house fuming with embarrassment I shouldn't have done that.

"Damn…" I slid my hands into my pockets walking away from the Mochida residence grinning from ear to ear. That girl…I pictured her innocent gesture again touching the spot where she had placed a kiss on my cheek. Payback was going to be **sweet**.

Even as Yuuya walked the long ascent to his home he couldn't wipe the smirk off his face. His sweet Yuka was falling in love with him. Love? Is it possible that he too could reciprocate that feeling?

"YUUYA!" He knew exactly who the bawling mess of red hair was that was clinging to him as he walked in the door, Aurora.

"W-Where have you been Yuu? We had this dinner for you and everything and you didn't even show up?!" she sobbed into him wringing the red off his maroon blazer.

"Sorry." He stated sincerely. Aurora continued her dramatic antics earning a soft smile from Yuuya. Something made him believe her spasms and quirks were symbolic of how much she cared for him.

"Yuuya-kun, me and Kouki-nii got you a present." Haruna warily handed the long rectangular box to Kizami expecting him to swat it away causing a scene and then storm into his room, spoiling the night. But, much to her surprise he did not. He took the present however hesitantly and began unwrapping their gift. This was a first for both Haruna and Kouki. She glanced in her older brother's direction seeing he wore the same expression she did. Yuuya lifted the silver necklace into view. Their gift was a bold silver chain with a cross of the Saint Joan of Arc shaped pendant. It was supposed to symbolize freedom and protection.

"Onii-chan…onee-chan…thankyou for this." Kouki, Haruna, and Aurora's gasps could all be heard clearly at Yuuya's response. Haruna even felt tears border her eye lashes as her younger brother pulled the necklace over his neck letting it hang around him, a true show of acceptance.

"Y-Your welcome Yuuya-kun." Haruna stuttered. Kouki was still staring at the pendant like the true Joan of Arc had just made her appearance in their tiny apartment.

"Yuu c'mon! You have to eat some of this cake Haruna baked for you!" Yuuya's protests slowly faded into the background chatter as Kouki and Haruna stood to awestricken to speak in their living room. Could it be that…their little brother was finally…forgiving them?


End file.
